deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs. Godzilla
Description Two giant reptilian Kings fight? Who will be the last monster standing?... Interlude Wiz: Bowser, The King of the Koopas... Boomstick: Godzilla, King of the Monsters Wiz: Today they fight in a grand battle. Boomstick: Who will emerge the victor? Let's find out... Godzilla (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pl54mC8xdNI) Wiz: Gojira. Boomstick: A tragedy, a cursed and defiled innocent creature, birthed by the horrors of Nuclear Weapons. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QixqMhvlGaQ) Wiz: But this horror gave him tremendous power for revenge, and he took it. Boomstick: He has nigh-infinite stamina, a Sub-Atomic healing factor, and the physical strength of a God. Wiz: This lead him to his default weapon, the Atomic Breath. Boomstick: Having the average yield of multiple supernovas, he can shape it differently in many ways, and to top it off, it has the heat of a number which I can't read. Wiz: He can take it further with the Hyper Atomic Breath, a much more powerful version of the default ray. Boomstick: He can utilize it for a short-ranged nuclear pulse, he can take this further with the full-powered version. Wiz: He can use the Tri-Atomic Breath, three Atomic Breaths expelled in one charge, used in multiple ways. Boomstick: However, none of this compares to his Red Spiral Ray. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKiEEBFjfv0&list=PL8gze5GtNWDJkyKHWSPL4v1F1Mr92I) Wiz: He used this to take down SpaceGodzilla, the clone who has Small Galaxy level durability and absorbed multiple supernovas. Boomstick: He can take this shit even further! The Super Red Spiral Ray is at-least 3X more powerful than the normal version. Wiz: He can absorb electricity to a great extent and use it in multiple ways. Boomstick: He can casually run at Transonic+ speeds, react at super-luminous speeds, which are multiple times greater than the limit of MFTL+. Wiz: He's strong enough to throw a City sized Spaceship to the Moon in seconds, punches hard enough to cause massive gashes in SpaceGodzilla, and has lived since the Permian period. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNmO1xKScoo) Boomstick: He has multiple powerful forms! Such as Super Godzilla, which multiplies every aspect of him by 2000X+. Wiz: His Burning form has the Super Red Spiral Ray as his default weapon, and when he explodes it is as powerful as the Big Bang. Boomstick: Finally, he can unlock his Keizer form at will, this form has absolutely infinite, universal power and has the fucking ''Hyper Spiral Ray!'' Wiz: Not to mention he has soul manipulating capabilities, extreme offensive telepathy, kinetic powers and- Boomstick: And the ability to fucking cause suicide by his mere presence! Wiz: Despite that, he's not invincible. Boomstick: Even though he's fast, he is kinda clumsy and is sensitive to light, and he will Meltdown at the weirdly low temperature of 1100 Fahrenheit...huh. Wiz: Even though it's normally hidden and very hard to hit, his second brain in his tail will partly paralyze him if given constant attack. Boomstick: But otherwise, there is a perfect reason why they call him the King of the Monsters. (Godzilla roars) Bowser (Cue ~ Bowser's Theme) Wiz: Bowser, the Koopa King. Boomstick: Maybe some sort of mixed breed between a turtle and a dragon. Wiz: Anyway, let's begin with Bowser's arsenal. First he has his Koopa Clown Car, which he can summon at will, and let's him fly, drop huge cannon balls, and smash enemies with a surprising amount of force, as it shakes Bowser's Castle! Boomstick: Then he's even got the Super Bell, which transforms him into Meowser. Meowser is practically invincible, can scale an entire skyscraper, and he can also use his claws, tail, and Flame Breath to hurt enemies! Then, Bowser also carries a total of 5 Double Cherries to duplicate himself. Wiz: But then there's Bowser's strongest piece of arsenal. The Dream Stone. This can grant any wish of Bowser's, and is potentially limitless. Then again, through good thoughts and powerful magic, Peach & Starlow were able to destroy the Dream Stone. But no physical attacks can harm the Dream Stone. Even if it is destroyed however, Bowser can absorb it, transforming into Dreamy Bowser. Boomstick: ...HE'S A FUCKING RAINBOW!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! A RAINBOW ISN'T GONNA HURT SOMEONE!!! Wiz: Hear me on this one Boomstick. You'll be surprised! Dreamy Bowser is immensely more powerful than normal, possibly having his power increased hundreds of times over. He can create anything, duplicate himself, use telekinesis, heal himself, block anything with his right arm, and can grow in size. Dreamy Bowser's Flame Breath is also immensely strengthened, as it is much bigger, much stronger, and can even be split into 3 different beams at once! Not to mention Dreamy Bowser can even throw Mario or Luigi around the world in a few seconds, and create giant shockwaves just by stomping the ground. Boomstick: ...HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! A RAINBOW IS GOD, KIDS!!! Wiz: Even with all that, Bowser also is a fearless fighter, with many abilities outside of his arsenal. (Cue ~ Final Battle with Bowser) Boomstick: Bowser's first move is his Flame Breath. His Flame Breath is unaffected by water at all. The only other fire that hot is the sun's, making Bowser's Flame Breath to be around 3.5 million degrees F., and 2 million degrees C. Wiz: Then Bowser's able to fight hand-to-hand extremely efficiently, with moves ranging from his claws, to punches, kicks, etc. Bowser also has his own version of the Star Spin. Boomstick: But let's not forget what Bowser's shell does for him. He's able to curl up into a spiky ball and hit enemies, as well as climb soft walls, and it's also a great defense. Wiz: Bowser also has some insane feats. For example, he was confirmed as the strongest Mario character, meaning he's stronger than Mario, who lifted 100 tons effortlessly, and Donkey Kong, who punched the moon out of orbit, not to mention he also has his own strength feats. Bowser pulled an island into land so quickly it caused an earthquake, stopped a train, smashed small planets, picked up and threw his castle, a giant robot, and a massive cannon ball enormous distances, and can smash boulders easily. Plus, Bowser can even cause earthquakes by simply walking, as well as being able to send out shock waves by stomping. Boomstick: But something even more insane is Bowser's durability! Bowser survived being crushed by his castle, smashed by a train, crashed through countless boulders, thrown into a black hole, thrown into the sun, atmospheric re-entry, and a hypernova, all while walking away more pist off than hurt! Wiz: And while walking Bowser is slow, while running he can even sometimes outrun Mario, who is FTL, thanks to outrunning black holes. Real ones to. And if that's not enough for ya, he can even teleport! And Bowser has even succeeded in dodging lasers with relative ease. And lightning strengthens him, transforming him into Giga Bowser, a much more powered up version of Bowser that also has elemental properties. Boomstick: And if someone, or something, manages to be to hot for Bowser to handle, he simply becomes Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser is double Bowser's speed and durability, but loses half his strength. Regardless, Dry Bowser can even manipulate his size, giving his strength back. And Dry Bowser's Flame Breath is also 3x hotter than normal Bowser's. And we'll use that to figure out how much heat can Dry Bowser resist, as he is heat resistant. With normal Bowser being fine with the sun, and Dry Bowser's Flame Breath is 3x hotter than Bowser's, which is as hot as the sun, and Dry Bowser can only be hurt by his own flames, meaning Dry Bowser could resist about 3 suns worth of heat. That would equal up to 10.5 million degrees F., and 6 million degrees C. Wiz: Then, when in a critical condition, Bowser's Adrenaline can kick in, which turns him giant and ups all his stats. And with all this, Bowser's biggest weakness still remains his stupidity. Bowser isn't one of those guys that looks for his enemy's weaknesses. As a matter of fact, Bowser prefers brawn over brain. Boomstick: Like a badass! When your THAT fucking strong, why do you need brains? Bowser: GWAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweet the details! Listen up! Your saying the kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH!! Pre-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' DEATH BATTLE! DELFINO PLAZA ------------------ Bowser Jr. & Baby Godzilla were getting into an argument over who was stronger. Baby Godzilla then tackled Bowser Jr., so he could see his strength. Bowser had seen this however. "HEY! DON'T HIT MY SON!" Bowser shouted, and jumped down in front of Baby Godzilla, scaring him. He ran behind Godzilla, who was pissed, and let out a huge roar. "Hmph. Maybe this thing will be a challenge!" Bowser smirked, and entered a battle stance. However, Godzilla was as ready as ever. FIGHT! (Cue ~ Godzilla Final Wars Theme) Godzilla then charged up and fired the Atomic Breath, which Bowser managed to dodge. Godzilla quickly ran towards Bowser and attempted to punch him into the ground, once again missing. Bowser jumped at Godzilla, who rather quickly avoided and kicked Bowser into the air. Bowser the Bowser Bombed right onto Godzilla's tail, causing him to roar, and attempt to hit him with his tail. However, Bowser caught it, and began halting it's force. Godzilla then tried to run, which with Bowser's strength only caused him to trip and fall face-first into a building. Bowser then began spinning Godzilla quickly, and threw him into the ocean that's near Delfino Plaza. Though Godzilla quite easily got up, and began charging another ray, though it seemed stronger this time. (Cue ~ Grand Finale) Godzilla released the Hyper Atomic Breath towards Delfino Plaza. Screams were herd from Piantas all around, and Bowser quickly jumped into the water. The blast decimated the entire island, killing all inhabitants in the Plaza, and the blast's recoil sent Bowser flying. ''----------------'' BIANCO HILLS ---------------- Bowser landed in Bianco Hills, getting up, and becoming pretty pist, gritting his teeth and doubling up his fists, then letting out a roar. Seconds after that, Godzilla landed behind Bowser, crushing the windmill. Bowser turned around, dodging Godzilla's attempt to flatten him, and jumping at Godzilla, which Godzilla once again dodged. "GOD DAMN IT! GET OVER HERE!!" Bowser shouted, then spitting multiple fireballs at Godzilla, which most he dodged, however, with Bowser spitting them rather quickly, he stumbled, then getting hit by one. Godzilla then began getting serious, going Super Godzilla. Bowser was very quickly kicked off of Bianco Hills, causing him to fall towards Ricco Harbor. Godzilla followed. ------------------ RICCO HARBOR ----------------- Bowser landed on the ship, and jumped outta the way of Super Godzilla, who brief seconds afterwards crushed the ship Bowser was once on. "Alright. Time to get serious!" Bowser shouted, then pulling out the Super Bell, and transforming into Meowser. (Cue ~ Main Title - Final Wars) Super Godzilla prepared the Red Spiral Ray, and blasted at Meowser, who had climbed the massive cage in the center of Ricco Harbor. It destroyed the giant cage easily, however, the explosion for some weird reason hadn't effected Meowser, other than causing him to fall. Super Godzilla had almost instantly figured out that Meowser was basically invincible. But that wasn't going to stop him. Meowser quickly darted up a mountain, jumped off, and tackled into Super Godzilla, and began using his Flame Breath into his chest. Super Godzilla roared, then kicked Meowser square in the gut, forcing him off of Super Godzilla. Meowser was pushed into the water, and just seconds later came back out. Then... WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! 5 more Meowsers jumped out as well, equalling up to six Meowsers against one Super Godzilla. (Cue ~ Adventure's End) All of the Meowsers began bombarding Super Godzilla with Flame Breath. It didn't take long before Super Godzilla transformed into Burning Godzilla, and created a Nuclear Pulse, hitting all the Meowsers with the heat and force of the Big Bang, knocking them all back, and forcing Bowser back to normal. Burning Godzilla then used the Super Red Spiral Ray, which hit Bowser... Was it over...? Burning Godzilla's question was answered when he seen Bowser's skeleton. He had won... WRONG! The skeleton began moving, and let out an enormous roar, before turning twice as big as Burning Godzilla. Dry Bowser wasn't happy. (Cue ~ Monster X Appears) The ginormous Dry Bowser then violently snatched Burning Godzilla from the ground, and threw him towards Pianna Park. Dry Bowser then fired 8 enormous blue fireballs after Burning Godzilla. ---------------- PIANNA PARK ---------------- People were having fun, laughing, playing, and so on. CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!! Burning Godzilla crashed through the giant ferris wheel, and destroyed part of the roller coaster. (Cue ~ Elder Princess Shroob) Women screamed, babies cried, men... well, most screamed. Some however: "Well, I've drank enough tonight." Pianta #1 said, and walked off. Pianta #2 pulls out his phone, dials a number and waits a few seconds. "Love you." He said, immediately hung up, and fired a bullet from his gun into his head. Safe to say, it was fucking insane. And it got worse when the 8 enormous fireballs destroyed the ENTIRE park, killing everyone. However, Burning Godzilla stood, and tapped into his Keizer form. He was the most pist off being alive at this point. (Cue ~ The Raging Mad Godzilla) Bowser came floating in, with a barrier around him, and the Dream Stone in hand. "So you managed to survive?" Bowser asked, and was responded by with a roar from Keizer Godzilla. "I suppose it's time to heat things up. DREAM STONE, ATTACK!!!" Bowser yelled, and a giant Dreamy Hammer appeared above Keizer Godzilla, and attempted to hit him, but missed. "Hmph! I GUESS WE'VE GOTTA DO THIS THE QUICK WAY! DREAM STONE, I WISH FOR HIM TO DIE!!" Bowser shouted, but nothing happened. "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!?!" Bowser asked aloud. Suddenly, souls began falling to the ground. Keizer Godzilla used soul manipulation to let others die, instead of him. Keizer Godzilla had an idea. He wished to the Dream Stone for Bowser to die. Didn't work. So, Keizer Godzilla used his extremely powerful telepathy, and destroyed the Dream Stone. Bowser hit the ground, and looked up in horror. "THE DREAM STONE, NOT YET!!!!!" Bowser shouted to the top of his lungs, and inhaled the last fragments. Suddenly, colors began erupting from around him. "What's... happening... to me?" Bowser said under his breath, holding his gut, the colors erupted even brighter, and made an extremely powerful flash of light, blinding Keizer Godzilla. Dreamy Bowser was created. (Cue ~ Final Boss - New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Keizer Godzilla came too, and prepared his ultimate attack: Hyper Spiral Ray. Dreamy Bowser prepared his Flame Breath, and they both unleashed they're attacks. For several seconds they seemed perfectly matched. Then, Dreamy Bowser duplicated himself, unleashing 2 beams. Keizer Godzilla began losing, and mere seconds after, the Flame Breath reached him, incinerating him entirely. K.O.! Bowser Jr. began cheering gleefully, but Baby Godzilla began crying, and went underwater. Alt. Ending (Cue ~ Final Boss - New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Keizer Godzilla came too, and prepared his ultimate attack: Hyper Spiral Ray. Dreamy Bowser prepared his Flame Breath, and they both unleashed their attacks. For a few seconds, they were evenly matched, but then Bowser duplicated himself and fired two beams. Keizer Godzilla began losing...but began to think... Keizer Godzilla ducked and fired the Hyper Spiral Ray below both Dreamy Bowser's, causing them to fall. A Thunderstorm was caused by the immense power and lightning began to strike the landscape...and Keizer Godzilla. The Lightning seemed to empower Keizer Godzilla, and regenerate him. When the Dreamy Bowser's were getting up, a Hyper Spiral Ray hit one Dreamy Bowser, right in the stomach. The air pressure immediately ruptured all of his organs and more-or-less vaporized him. (Song ends) The original Dreamy Bowser looked over in terror at the burning remains of his duplicate, before Keizer Godzilla grabbed his neck and crushed his windpipe. Keizer Godzilla grabbed Dreamy Bowser's skull and began to crush it in his hands, digging his sharp claws into the insides of the skull. Dreamy Bowser began to flail around in agony, trying to get the Kaiju off, until he pushed the monster away. Dreamy Bowser began to retreat, but before he could get away a Red Spiral Ray hit his heel, the heat and force burning right through the appendage, causing him to roar in pain and fall. WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE, YOU PIECE OF '''SHIT!!' Dreamy Bowser bellowed as he turned round to shout at Keizer Godzilla. He then shot his Flame Breath at Keizer Godzilla, but he dodged the flame easily and fired a Atomic Breath back, hitting Dreamy Bowser right in the face, giving him no time to block. Keizer Godzilla began to power the beam up, turning it Purple, then Red, then Crimson. Lightning again began to strike the godly dinosaur, allowing him to power the beam to the Super Red Spiral Ray. The combination of heat, chemical reactions, gravity and radiation tore apart Bowser's face, allowing it to hit the skull. Instead of losing his skull, the Turtle King instead used his hands to ''block the beam. Dreamy Bowser began to push the beam away, and eventually succeeded, but not without the price of turning his hands into charcoal-black bones. As soon as he looked at his hands, he felt his arm get cleaved in two by the jaws of Keizer Godzilla, shaking the arm like a Crocodile as he did so. Dreamy Bowser used his sharp, brittle bone-hands to shove into the stomach of Keizer Godzilla and pulled the stomach apart, showing all his organs. Little did Dreamy Bowser know, Godzilla's insides were the weakest parts of his body, which worked to his advantage as he stuck his head into Keizer Godzilla's guts and fired his Flame Breath side his body. Godzilla shrieked a reptilian roar of pain as he found himself unable to move, and then began to draw all of the Atomic and Keizer energy into his body...and then exploded the energy out of him. The explosion blew away all of Godzilla's power as the Full Powered Atomic Pulse did the same as well to Dreamy Bowser, causing an explosion that was visible from outer space. ... ... ... ... The cloud cleared, showing Godzilla's body as a burning husk that looked vaguely like a dinosaur. On the other side of the battlefield Bowser was shown as a unrecognizable burnt, charred corpse. Then they both began to move like reanimated zombies. They both began to get up, burnt meat fulling from their bodies., smoke emerging from inside of them. Godzilla grunted as he saw Bowser rise up as well, recovering from the severe damage as well. But only one of them had a Healing Factor. Godzilla began to stomp over to Bowser as his regeneration began to fix his body. Bowser began to slowly look up as he saw Godzilla coming closer to him, unable to move. Godzilla grabbed Bowser by the head and twisted his neck, snapping it in a few seconds and paralyzing Bowser. Godzilla then began to charge a Red Spiral, and fired down Bowser's throat, and into his body. For a few seconds, Bowser's body shined a Dark Red/Crimson, then he exploded into bloody chunks. A blue mist-like sort of energy began to rise up into the clouds, but Godzilla would not take pity on Bowser. The spirit began to get pulled into Godzilla's body...ending the Turtle's existence. Godzilla had absorbed Bowser's soul. K.O!! Godzilla turned to look at Bowser Jr and Baby Godzilla, but only the Turtle Prince was there. ... Godzilla realized the Full Powered Atomic Pulse had been too close to Baby Godzilla, and vaporized him. Godzilla turned to look at Bowser Jr, if his son didn't survive, then the losers wouldn't as well. He had considered sparing him, but not anymore. Bowser Jr began to run away, but was stopped when a Red Spiral Ray from the Winner hit him. He looked at the scene around him, then returned into the Ocean. Nothing would make him regret this battle anymore. He had lost his only friend and family, and had destroyed the world on purpose. Not a good Weekend. Conclusion Boomstick: Well, shit. I don't understand exactly HOW that's possible, but hey... Wiz: The issue here is that not that Godzilla can't beat Bowser. In terms of base forms, they were actually fairly close! But the problem is Keizer against Dreamy... Boomstick: Keizer absorbed infinite power, thus, becoming High Universal, obtaining countably infinite 3-D power. Wiz: But Dreamy Bowser had absorbed the Dream Stone, becoming one with it and its entirety. Assuming it only effects Pi'illo Island, we shall calculate the exact amount of dreams, or, universes, are in there. Being an ancient race, the Pi'illos have likely lived for 1,600 years, which, according to Dictionary.com, is how long ancient pertains to. So, 52 Pi'illo people and 1,600 years. Boomstick: 52 x 365.25 = 18,993 universes. Now, for all the years, 18,993 x 1,600 = 30,388,800 universes. Long story short, Dreamy Bowser is Multiversal! Wiz: Base Bowser isn't without his feats either, but the battle's decisiveness boiled down to whether or not Keizer could take on Dreamy. But, it came out as '''High 3-A' VS 2-B.'' Boomstick: Pretty nasty difference. And infinity makes no difference. You see, the gap between higher dimensional beings IS infinite--which is why Keizer Godzilla is High 3-A in the first place. Dreamy Bowser is ALSO a higher dimensional being, which is why he's 2-B. Wiz: And the gap in speed is no different. Godzilla reacted to SpaceGodzilla's meteors, thus, has Massively FTL+ reaction speed. But, Dreamy Bowser scales to Antasma, who took on Dreamy Luigi, who jumped to into distant constellations in a timeframe of one second. Assuming it's the lowest possible distance, the distance of Alpha Centauri, 4.24 light-YEARS away, Dreamy Luigi can travel 4.24 light-years EVERY SECOND! Boomstick: And what with Dreamy Bowser being at one with the Dream Stone, if he were to boot Keizer or any Godzilla for that matter into a dream world, he'd be Omnipresent! Geez! Wiz: And while Bowser is stupid sometimes, he has gotten strokes of Extraordinary Genius intellect before! Getting one of those during this fight would SEVERELY mess with Godzilla! Overall, Godzilla stood a chance. He truly did. But even base had him beat in durability, at the least! Dreamy is overkill! Why? Well... Wiz: As you can see from the official Prima Guide, the supernova threatened the entire universe, or, more specifically, the fabric of the universe itself! And then, there it is, "Even Bowser is there, shaken by his narrow escape from a horrible fate." With this, even base has Low 2-C durability, a matter of an infinite power jump from Keizer's power! Boomstick: And as of Galaxy 2, Bowser utilized a Grand Star for that very power to be his own! So Bowser didn't need the Dream Stone, all he needed was a Grand Star! Wiz: The Grand Star also allowed him to keep up with Starship Mario, which crossed entire universes in 10 seconds, which would mean he can cross 9.1 BILLION light-YEARS every SECOND! He'd more than make up for anything Keizer could throw at him! Boomstick: Overall, Bowser could become smarter, stronger, faster and more durable... Than Keizer, his strongest form. Welp, Godzilla just... couldn't obtain that turtle soup, I suppose. Wiz: The winner is, Bowser. Advantages and Disadvantages Godzilla: + Far more experienced + More intelligent, for the most part + Atomic Energy can be used in many ways + Far faster in reaction, until Dreamy and Grand Star Bowsers are included + Regeneration + Soul Manipulation, Telepathy and kinetic powers countered the Dream Stone itself = Equal in physical strength ''- Slower in movement and reaction when up against Grand Star and Dreamy Bowsers'' - Bowser could overcome his intellect ''- Keizer is COMPLETELY inferior to both Grand Star and Dreamy'' ''- Far less weaponry'' Bowser: + Moves a lot faster + More abilities + Double cherry could duplicate him endlessly + Resistant to the heat of Godzilla's Atomic Breath as Dry Bowser + Weaponry counters Godzilla + Dreamy and Grand Star Bowsers were completely superior to even Keizer + Could get around Godzilla's Soul Manipulation, Telepathy and kinetic powers = Equal in physical strength ''- Less intelligent, for the most part'' ''- Far less experienced'' ''- Godzilla's Soul Manipulation, Telepathy and kinetic powers made the Dream Stone useless'' ''- Far slower in reaction speed when in base'' ''- Regeneration could be a pretty large problem for base and Dry Bowser'' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Mario VS Godzilla' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015